


Cripes!

by HYPERFocused



Category: Original Work
Genre: Are internet memes a fandom?, Clothing, Colors, Gen, Poetry, sue me it rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too long from now, God willing, no one will remember that stupid striped dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cripes!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this week's unimportant "news" for the Stripes challenge.

Some say that it's gold and white.  
Me, I'd say that they are right.  
Others claim that black and blue,  
Are colors you'll turn if you argue the hue.  
Do you want to know what I see?  
A dress you'd never get on me.  
The description calls it "Body Con"  
I'm sure it would look shoddy on.  
My body? Yeah, I'm con, not pro  
My self-esteem is pretty low.  
I have to wonder about this choice, mods.  
Did the silly dress add to the odds?  
Was it the impetus for "Stripes"?  
Or am I the only one with gripes?  
(Honestly, I'm not that irked,  
Except at myself for another "Amnesty" shirked.)  



End file.
